Doll for breakfast
by Yuucchan
Summary: FLUFF. There were many things Hei was thankful for in his life. A certain doll was obviously one of them. HEIxYIN. Slight OOC, i guess.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own darker than black.

_i've only finished watching the first season, so if the characters are OOC, i'm really sorry. I tried my best! :( Drabble-ish beginning, but please read through it!_

_Anyway, this happens after season one and before season two._

…

_There were a great many things Hei was thankful for in his life._

_Like eating. Perhaps the only times he felt somewhat alive was when he was eating, even during his time with the syndicate. It never really mattered to him what he ate. Beef bowls, bentos– anything, from western to eastern cuisine and everything in between, anything that'd be plenty enough in serving to satisfy his appetite._

_Eating was especially nice these days, during this temporary peace he was having. Sometimes, it just feels too nice that he can't help but remember the people who helped him to get this peace. People he was thankful he met them, in a way, at least._

_Like Huang. He never really did liked contractors and dolls, even voicing it out in spite of having to work alongside three of them. Hei never really did liked him back either. Though, in the end, Hei grew a sort of respect for the man. Who knew he would sacrifice his life for the sake of all the contractors in the world?_

_Mao somehow was the mediator. He obeys the syndicate's orders, though at times, he would disobey, if it means it would help spare Hei's ass whenever he's in a pinch. Compared to Huang, both Hei and Yin are much more 'at ease' with him, being a contractor too and all._

_And then there was Yin…_

…

The first thing Hei was aware of was his hands, which was at the moment blocking the strong sunlight from reaching his still sleepy eyes. Blinking, he subtly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, glaring vaguely at the general direction of the window from where the rays of light seeps through, due right of him. Inwardly, he cursed that sad excuse for a curtain that was supposed to be blocking the offending sunlight. It was a good thing he_actually_had a nice rest and was feeling quite comfortable, despite sleeping on the floor; else his morning would've been completely a wreck, which would, more often than not, result with him being cranky and irritable. It always was a sad day when Hei starts his mornings that way. _Strange, though, since when did the floor become too comfortable…_He wondered…

… At which point he realized the softness against his head… It instantaneously made him wonder if he, somehow, subconsciously decided he wanted to sleep in the bed in the dead of night. He had been sleeping on a futon for the past few weeks or so, after all. Perhaps his body got sick of the hard flooring and desired the comforts of a soft mattress?

He looked to his left, towards where the bed was located. Surely enough, the bed was there. _So I'm not in the bed,_Hei thought. _Then what's this strange, softness..? I don't remember using a pillow last ni–._His sleepy thoughts were cut when he felt a set of soft hands brushing his tousled hair._Yin…_Hei assumed through his sleepy state… _Wait– Yin!_

His suspicions were verified when he looked up, and, surely enough, the hands that were brushing his hair, as well as the lap where his head lay resting (he figured that much), belonged to his favorite doll.

"Good morning," Yin greeted in her usual monotone, though there was a certain sweet lightness to her voice. Something she had developed since she and Hei started living together… Under the premise that they are running from the syndicate, of course.

Hei sat up abruptly, slightly startled from Yin's sudden proximity, relinquishing his head from her little soft, insecure grasp.

"Uhh… Morning, Yin," Hei greeted back, a small, sheepish smile adorning his lips. A few beats passed, then, "… What's for breakfast?"

"Pocky." Yin replied matter-of-factly as she handed Hei a box of it. Strawberry flavored.

A grimace flashed on his face, if only for a split second. "Pocky?" Yin could only nod in response.

To Hei, if there's anything the universe can do to make eating any better; it would be eating a big breakfast. So it was understandable why he was somewhat frustrated towards the offending dessert.

Yin quickly sensed the _disturbance_ though. She took the hint. "Hei?"

Though unlikely, Hei's eyes widened guiltily as Yin called his name. She somehow had a knack for decoding the meaning behind his every moves, every small, infinitesimal changes in his mannerisms. She was good at these things. _Too good._ "Hm?" was his eloquent reply.

"It was all I could find," She explained, still in monotone, though to Hei it sounded achingly similar an apologetic tone, if anything.

_Great_. Now he was completely awash with guilt. "Ahh, no, Yin, it's not–"

All his worrying was all for naught, though, as Yin seemed to recover quickly. "You must be sick," she decided as she held the box of pocky, moving closer to Hei. "Shall I… feed you?" Fortunately for Hei, Yin couldn't see; else she would've seen his look of sheer and utter surprise.

Yin, oblivious to Hei's open mouth and wide, gaping eyes from the temporary shock, placed a small piece of pocky in between her lips…

Once Hei's early morning shock had passed, he quickly switched to damage control mode. "Y-Yin, don't be ridiculous, contractors doesn't get sic–!"

He was cut short, however, as the words died down instantly in his lips as it was met with Yin's own, her arms came circling in his back. At that precise moment, his brain cataloged the food - strawberry pocky - under 'instant favorites'. It was only after awhile that Hei's brain fully comprehended what was happening, and, as much as he would like to do something about it, his brain was being drowned out by his body, which was thoroughly _enjoying_ what was happening.

"Yin–?" Hei dared to say after a few minutes, though still firmly locked in fierykiss with Yin. "Yin–!" he breathed out, a stronger tone this time. Apparently, Yin was better at breath-holding than him.

Yin loosened slightly, slowly breaking away from Hei's lips. In an instant, they were back to their previous positions, like nothing happened. Yin returned to her usual, passive self. And Hei… well, he was too darn _confused._ One moment he was frustrated, the next he was guilty, then ecstatic… Now he felt empty.

He looked at Yin, who was currently staring onto blank space, then reached for his lips. He instantly missed _those_ lips; that warm pressure against his own just a few moments ago. He instantly wanted more of _those_lips– _her_ lips. And he wasn't going to be denied.

"So," Hei smiled, slowly moving towards Yin. "when do I get my dessert?"

Hei soon discovered that a smiling Yin was much, much sweeter to kiss.

…

_There were many things Hei was thankful for in his life. Yin was, by all means, one of them._

A/N:_I don't know if contractors really get sick or not, but for the sake this fic, let's assume they don't! please?_:)

Reviews? Anyone? Please? :D


End file.
